Ways to Annoy the Members of Organisation XIII
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: A series of small snippets about the organisation's antics. Series may continue if the demand is high. R&R  Discontinued. Sorry!
1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay I've decided, I'm going to write these in snippet form instead of just writing a list. But, I'll only continue writing these IF ye want me to. I'm focusing on a lot of stories at the moment, so I won't have much time focusing on this story. If there is a sufficient amount of people who want me to continue, I'll find some time to do so. So review and let me know, otherwise I won't continue. I'll update very soon if there's enough. Hope ye enjoy!J xxx

**Xigbar**

It was hot in Agrabah and the black leather coats didn't make the situation any easier. The three men in black were searching for a large Heartless near the area. Demyx began to whine, sweat dripping off of him. 'How come _I _had to come here with you too?'

Axel rolled his eyes. 'C'mon, I know your lazy but this is getting ridiculous!' Xigbar grinned wickedly, heading up a few steps, at least there was some bit of entertainment. Demyx leaned over to Axel. 'Can't believe we have to go with the pirate!'

Axel smirked, 'Would you rather the pirate or creepy scientist guy?' Demyx shuddered, remembering when he was forced to go out on a mission with Vexen. 'True.'

They came across a long and strong piece of timer leading to another ledge where there was a broken wall. 'I'll go first,' Xigbar grunted, carefully stepping onto the timber, gingerly walking forward. Demyx nudged Axel in the ribs, stifling a giggle. Axel looked down at the mullet haired Nobody, cocking up an eyebrow. Once he realised what he meant, he chuckled.

Xigbar stopped, looking over his shoulder, sending a glare towards the younger Nobodies. They stopped momentarily but continued laughing once the "pirate" proceeded onwards. He stopped again and snapped, 'What are you laughing at?'

Axel and Demyx struggled to breath. Eventually, Demyx closed one eye, got out his sitar and used it as a sword. He roughened up his voice, pointing his sitar at him, 'Arrr, walk de plank now ye landlubber and we'll take yer gold!'

Axel was sent into another fit of laughter, clutching his stomach. Xigbar's eyes widened, his scarred face becoming red. He took out his arrow gun and pointed it at the two. They stopped laughing and were chased by Xigbar, shooting darts at them.

**Roxas**

The young spiky haired boy gasped for breath. This Heartless was one tough cookie! It was huge and kept going under the sand, not to mention it could conjure up tornadoes. Roxas looked around, panicking when he couldn't find his companion. He gripped his keyblade tightly. 'DEMYX!' he howled. He looked over to some nearby ruins and saw that recognisable mullet. He was hiding. The blonde haired boy blinked, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' he screamed.

Demyx thought for a moment before replying, 'I'm giving you support!' Roxas blinked again, the sitar wielding Nobody groaned, throwing off his coat. Roxas stood there dumbfounded, his eye twitching rapidly.

Demyx was wearing a…a…A CHEERLEADER COSTUME!

Demyx took out two pompoms and started to chant, 'ROXAS *clap clap clap* ROXAS *clap clap clap* ROXAS! R-O-X-A-S spells ROXAS! GO ROXAS! GO ROXAS! WHOOT WHOOT! WHO DA MAN? YOU DA MAN!'

Needless to say, Roxas fainted.

**Axel**

Before them stood a large Heartless, wearing heavy armour. Axel grinned, 'Well, you know what they say, they bigger they are..'

He attacked the Heartless with his chakrams but they bounced off the armour, causing the red head the shake uncontrollably and scream in agony.

Roxas and Xion tilted their heads. Roxas spoke up, 'The more bones they break…?'


	2. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank those few who have reviewed, it means a lot. As requested there is a Zexion snippet in this chapter! Yay! Cuz he's the sexiness!XD Also I've noticed most of these include Demyx, Axel and Roxas. Well, Demyx and Axel are the clowns of the Organisation, Roxas is just innocent and rather gullible lol. This is my highest viewed story, so I decided to update and also because of the lovely reviews I got! BUT like I said before; no reviews means no updates! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Xemnas<strong>

Demyx, Axel and Roxas were talking in the corridor. Roxas' shoulders shook as he covered his mouth with his hand. 'You shouldn't be doing that,' the blonde boy giggled.

Demyx held his "serious" face. 'Indeed,' he said, his voice deep, mimicking their leader. The other two burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. 'You must not laugh,' Demyx continued, his voice droning on. He lifted up his arms and looked up at the ceiling. 'You must not laugh at your master. For I am the powerful, MANSEX!'

They all burst out laughing, but Axel and Roxas stopped, their faces turning a ghostly shade of white as they saw the tall, muscular figure standing behind the giggling idiot. Demyx wiped away a tear, 'Don't you guys get it? It's Xemnas, just the letters are rearranged! Ha ha!'

Roxas pointed a shaky finger towards the man standing behind the mullet haired Nobody. Demyx started to calm down and turned around, his jaw dropped. The white haired leader of the organisation glared down at the smaller Nobody. Demyx started scuffing his feet on the floor, tapping his two index fingers together like an embarrassed child. He sighed, 'I'm in trouble ain't I?'

Xemnas took in a deep breath before replying, 'Yet again…'

Four hours later…

The rest of the members gathered around in a circle, passing snide comments to one another. Roxas couldn't get a clear view and tapped the shoulder of the Nobody close to him. The blue haired illusionist raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger boy. 'Um…what's going on?'

Zexion smirked, 'The fool over there is getting his punishment for his moronic behaviour.' When he noticed the look on Roxas' face he pointed towards a rather frustrated Demyx, carrying three buckets. Two were hanging on both ends of a long pole which he slung over his shoulders and the other was on top of his head. All three carried large bricks which explained why Demyx was under so much discomfort. By the look of things, he was building a small house. Zexion chuckled softly, 'He's finally forced to do some work.'

'But,' Roxas stammered, 'why is he building a house? We all live in the same building. No one stays in the other buildings, so why build something that we don't need?'

Zexion looked down at the boy and smirked. 'That's exactly the point!'

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion<strong>

'Hey, Xigbar!' Axel called. Xigbar turned around and folded his arms. Axel grinned from ear to ear, 'Wanna get Zexion into trouble?'

Xigbar eyed the red head up and down. 'What's in it for me?'

'I promise that Demyx and I won't call you a "pirate" anymore,' he said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Xigbar thought for a few moments and agreed.

The two walked into the only place you were to most likely to come across Zexion, the library. He was standing near a bookshelf, blissfully reading away to his "heart's" content. Standing beside him was Larxene. The two found this odd, none of them placed her as the reading type. They took a small peak at what she was reading. "Every Woman". Axel frowned, 'Too much information.' Remembering what Xigbar said, that it was about "woman stuff". That said, it would be hilarious to give it to Roxas, just to look at his expression would be priceless. He motioned Xigbar towards the two.

Within seconds, Xigbar warped his way between the two; none of them paid him any attention. He gave a hard slap on Larxene's ass, quickly zipping back as she gasped. She spun around and glared at the illusionist. Zexion must have caught her looking at him from the corner of his eye and turned around, 'What is it?'

Larxene slapped him across the face and not just any slap, a slap that was infused with the power of lightning. Zexion rubbed his burning cheek as the little witch stormed off. Xigbar and Axel hid behind some shelves as all of this was going on, both smirking at a very confused Zexion. 'Arrright!' Axel cheered. An arrowgun was pointed at his throat. He held up both of his hands. 'Force of habit!'


	3. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you, those who had reviewed!:D I love ye! I'm also happy to do requests, so if ya want me to do a specific character for any future chapters, ask away!:) As always, enjoy! xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Larxene<strong>

Larxene was displeased. She was very displeased as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black organisation coat that she was wearing was, in her eyes, bland. Although Nobodies don't care about much, if at all, but there was something in their memories of what they did when they were whole. For Larxene, she was big into fashion.

She looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. _Uck, _she thought, _black is soooo last season! Might as well do something about it…_

**Two hours later…**

Axel, Demyx and Xigbar were in the kitchen, minding their own business when Larxene walked in, holding a clothes hanger, showing off a new outfit. It was mostly white with a few intricately designed silver organisation symbols on the pockets in the front and a large one on the back. There were black frills around the cuffs and a few around the neckline. The skirt was the same. Larxene grinned at her new design as the three at the table just stared at her, their jaws hanging.

Larxene decided not to ask what they thought of it, she asked Axel once but got no answer. 'That's not all,' she smirked. 'I designed another one for you guys. I'll go get them. Oh and if something happens to this, I'll kill you.' She smiled sweetly a she carefully placed her new outfit on the table and walked off.

Once she was out of earshot, Xigbar turned to the other two. 'I'm not wearing frills!'

Demyx nodded, 'Yeah, Xiggy's right! She can't do this to us!'

'What can we do?' Axel exclaimed, waving his arms around. Unfortunately, he hit a glass of milk which spilled on her clothes. They panicked. Standing up, their body's shifting to various positions and going "Ehhhh" as they struggled to figure out what to do.

'Throw it in the washing machine!' Xigbar yelped as if someone hit him. They took it off the hanger, stuffed it into the washing machine and switched it on. They continued to panic as they watched the machine fill up of sudsy water and began to spin. 'Damn it how long does it take to get it washed!' Xigbar roared.

Just as it finished, Larxene skipped in holding the male version of her outfit. Her smile faded as she asked, 'Where is it?' They all shuddered.

Demyx opened the door and spoke in a small, uncertain voice. 'Uhm…since it's new, uhm, we thought it might need a good wash…' Their faces dropped as they looked at the suit…in shreds.

Larxene stared at the soggy disaster and tore the suit that she had in half. The three cower before her, inwardly delighted that they didn't have to wear that.

Lexaeus was walking in hallway, about to enter the kitchen when he saw a strange sliver of light, a loud buzzing noise ringing in his ears, as well as the shrill cries of three certain Nobodies. He shook his head and walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sa<strong>**ï****x**

Saïx stared out the window at Kingdom Hearts, ignoring the fuming red head behind him. Axel wasn't going to take any of this, how dare he insult Roxas and Xion. He was too angry to notice the few hot sparks of flames he was creating. One dropped near Saïx's coat, starting to catch alight.

Axel sniffed the air and noticed that all too familiar scent of burning. He looked over at his ex-friend and cringed as the fire started to spread slowly upwards. His mullet haired friend appeared beside him. 'What's up?' he asked, resting his arm on Axel's shoulder. Axel simply pointed at the fire. They both started to freak out as Saïx looked behind to see where the smell came from. His eyes widened as ran around the room patting his ass furiously.

Demyx brought out his sitar and shouted, 'Dance water, DANCE!'

Saïx stopped and looked up once he saw a shadow looming over him. He opened his mouth as a large gush of water poured down on top of him. He collapsed to the floor from the weight but got up slowly, gritting his teeth. He gripped his claymore as he changed form into Berserker.

The two stepped back slowly as Demyx shouted, 'Crap! X-Face has gone BESERK!'


	4. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Okay, I got time to update. Hope ye enjoy it! Like I said before, please review!xx

* * *

><p><strong>Vexen<strong>

Roxas sat in the chair, his mouth forced open by an awkward device that Vexen created. His arms and legs were restrained, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape.

'Settle down!' Vexen snapped, rummaging through an old bag of his. 'You said you needed help, and that is what I intend to do!'

Roxas squirmed some more, drool slowly travelling its way down his chin. Zexion stood next to him, uncertain of Vexen's decision to "help" Roxas. 'I must object Vexen!' Zexion exclaimed. 'We are scientists, not-'

'Now Zexion!' Vexen growled. 'It's just a simple extraction! What harm could it do? Now did you give him the injection?'

'Yes but-'

'Good! Now step aside and do not dare think you are above someone who is of a higher rank than you!'

Vexen pushed the blue haired illusionist out of the way and peered into Roxas' gaping mouth. He gripped the tool in his hand and the young Nobody's eyes widened in horror. As Vexen got hold of the tooth, ignoring Roxas' muffled protests and said, 'This is what you get for eating all that sea-salt ice-cream and not brushing your teeth properly!'

As the icy Nobody tugged hard at the deep rooted tooth, Zexion stood there watching Roxas scream, not realising that he was covering his hand with his mouth.

Vexen gave one final tug and grinned at his accomplishment. However the smile quickly faded and turned into a scowl. 'What?'

Zexion grimaced as he stared at the perfectly white tooth. 'Wrong tooth…'

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx pt.1<strong>

All of the members of the Organisation were in the living room. Demyx got up and headed for the kitchen.

'Yo Demyx!' Xigbar called. 'Get me a beer will ya?'

'Alright Xiggy!' Demyx called back, not noticing a white piece of paper fall out of his coat pocket.

Roxas was the first to notice it and picked it up.

'Whaddya got Roxas?' Xigbar asked, eyeing the piece of paper that Roxas was now reading.

Roxas' mouth dropped. 'It's a list…'

'Of…?'

'Us…' Roxas sat down on the couch next to Axel and Xigbar.

'Well read it out why won't you?' Vexen snapped.

Roxas stared at the page in front of him. It was divided into rank, name and nickname(s)

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Xemnas, a.k.a Mansex

**2. **Xigbar, a.k.a Xiggy, Pirate, Popeye

**3. **Xaldin, a.k.a Stabby Wind Dude

**4. **Vexen, a.k.a Creepy Scientist Guy

**5. **Lexaeus, a.k.a Muscle Man, Arnold Schwarzenobody

**6. **Zexion, a.k.a Book Worm, Emo*

**7. **Saïx, a.k.a X-Face, Workaholic

**8. **Axel, a.k.a Sparky, Spikey, Flame Boy

**9. **Demyx, a.k.a Mr. Cool, Mr. Awesome etc.

**10. **Luxord, a.k.a Ace, Posh Guy, Mr. Gambling Problem

**11. **Marluxia, a.k.a Pretty Boy, Homo*, Flower Freak, Girlie

**12. **Larxene, a.k.a Super Bitch (dun duh duuuunnn)

**13. **Roxas, a.k.a Shorty

* * *

><p>'How dare he?' Vexen shouted.<p>

'Hey! I'm still growing!' Roxas stammered. 'Kinda…'

'Why does everyone call me an emo….?' Zexion exclaimed.

'He's gonna pay!' Xigbar roared.

Axel chuckled, 'Popeye…that's a good one!' He dodged an arrow, 'Sorry!'

To be continued… (dun duh duuuunnn)

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! All depends if I get reviews…muahahahahahahahahahaha. *cough, cough* Anywho….if anyone has any requests, let me know okay? xx

*I hate labels! They're so….bleh…


End file.
